The Days of Glee
by Michael128
Summary: The daily turbulences of the local glee club.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Get that coke away from you nose, Rachel!" Exclaimed Mr. Schuster. He has a gun pointed in the absolute center of her brain, ready to pull the trigger at any time, unleashing her musically enhanced remains all over the wall of bongs behind her.

"Or what?" Replied Rachel. "You'll shoot? I assure you, that's the last thing you want to do to me."

"I'll kick you out of glee you self righteous little bitch!" Rachel puts the coke down and picks up the syringe of meth. She pricks her skin. "Don't", warns Mr. Schuester. She injects. He shoots, but his arm slips from the basketball that Mercedes throws at him. The bullet penetrates her breast plate. He runs over to her, takes off his shirt and puts it beneath her head.

Rachel can barely breath. She puts her hand on her womb and gasps, "The……baby." The look on Mr. Schuesters face is priceless.

Fades to black.

(At the hospital)

Mr. Schuester walks into the waiting room.

"How is she doctor?" He asks the nearest doctor.

The doctor replies, "Okay, how about you be specific you retarded prick. I'm not a fucking mind reader."

"Rachel!" he screams at her.

"I don't like your tone. So you know what, she's dead, the baby's dead, her father killed himself and her mother has resorted to prostitution." The doctor replies sarcastically. She storms off, leaving Will to sulk by himself.

"You bastard." Says a women's voice. Will turns around. Nancy Grace is sitting on a rocking chair, downing a plate of whiskey.

"Don't talk to me like that Nancy. She was ruining her life. She was out of control."

"Your sex addiction is out of control!" screams Nancy, making Will cry. Silence fills the air. "Screw me." Will screws her with no protection. Looks like she's the addicted one. I bet she would've paid the extra dollar had she known she would of contracted AIDS. And a baby. The custody battle will ensue later on.

Finn rushes into the waiting room.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" Finn throws his baseball at Will's head. A doctor runs briskly into the room and sedates Finn.

14 hours later…..

Will Schuester wakes up. Finnigan is standing over him, eyes wide open in a trance like state. The doctor grabs him and puts him back o the bed.

"Sorry." Says the doctor. "The tranquilizer we gave him can do that to humans."

"What kind of tranquilizer was it?"

"Oh. Well that large black girl was standing right behind him and that Nancy girl was also nearby. We were confused as we thought they were a whale and t-rex, respectively. So it was a bald eagle tranquilizer. Powerful stuff."

Will bites her neck. Blood squirts all over his face. He gets off to that.

After all the commotion, Mercedes decided to go back to work. She coaches illiterate girls basketball. But that's just a cover. She's a whore.

"Harder you bitch!" screams Mercedes. She enjoys her job. It's good for her skin.

After she's done, Mercedes walks into the washroom where her client is washing up. She goes behind him and grabs his stomach. She injects an instant sleep aid into his neck.

The man wakes up to find he is chained to a chair. Mercedes is two feet in front of him, holding a bowl. Wait, it's not a bowl. It's a bomb.

"Please don't!" cries the man. "My girlfriend's pregnant. I want to meet my son."

"Well, it works out then." Mercedes inches closer, "Cause it's a girl."

The man cries tears of salt.

"Say goodbye to your girlfriend, fucknuts."

"I love you Rachel Berry, I love you."

Mercedes stops in her tracks. All she can think about is finn.

She drops the bomb.

And runs.

BOOM!

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Mercedes rushes back into the hospital.

"What are you doing here?" Exclaims Nancy.

"I need to talk to Rachel." Replies Mercedes.

"But what about LaTesha and ShaNiq'ua?" asks Nancy. "They need you!"

"They can wait." Mercedes says slyly to the camera.

Rachel walks into the room like she owns the fucking place.

"I heard my name."

"Rachel. I need to speak to you privately." Says Mercedes, uncharacteristically calmly.

"No. I need the attention. "

"Fine. ERRBODY! LISTEN UP. RACHEL FUCKING BERRY IS A MUDA FUCKING SLUT. I just fucked her baby daddy. I rocked his world. He blew up all over me. ;)" screams Mercedes. She's baaaack.

Finn walks into the fucking room.

"Rachel? Did I hear right?" asks Finn. He's pretty heartbroken .

"Mhhhhmmmm. Yo sho did." Says Mercedes.

"And that's not all." Says Will, walking into the waiting room. "I'm pretty certain she's addicted to every drug. You heard me right. Every single fucking one."

"Rachel…." Says Finny softly. "You have left me speechless."

"Finn. You just spoke." Adds Nancy.

"Not now Nancy." Says Rachel. "I appreciate you defending me, but this is my problem. I can deal with it."

She turns to Finn.

"Let's say you and I sort this out on our own." She winks. "I'll fuck your brains out. We can go to the AIDS ward, show off a little."

"Rachel. This is pretty serious. We need to perform an intervention." Says Will.

"Over my dead body."

"I can arrange that." Nancy charges towards her with a cup full of acid. Dexter sedates her before she can launch it onto Rachel's pathetic, defenseless corpse.

Nancy wakes up, surrounded by her closest friends and chained to a bed.

"Tricked ya." Says Rachel coldly.

Nancy gasps. "You mean…."

"Yup" says Mercedes. "Welcome to Al Quaeda, bitch."

The only thing on Nancy's mind is that there won't be anyone on CNN to report her disappearance. She's the only one who cares about missing persons these days.

"Are you guys fucking serious? Rachel what about your baby?" asks Nancy.

"Oh get real, Nancy. My baby's dead. Long gone."

"How could you?" asks Nancy, crying. "It was a human being."

"Oh get real, Nancy." Says Rachel. "Don't go acting like you're so fucking innocent. Don't go acting like you haven't sinned. Don't go acting like you never raped me."

Mercedes chuckles.

"Shut the fuck up, black." Snaps Rachel.

"How dare you. You know im self-concious about my skin." Replies Merc.

"Why? You have beautiful skin." Says Peter.

Mercedes laughs to herself. They still don't know her secret.

Suddenly Nancy tries to escape.

"Get her!" screams Will.

They all run after her. But Nancy is just too slick. She dodges Mercedes head-butts, swallows Rachels bullet and sucks Finns dick. She finally reaches the door and opens it. Shit! Another door! She opens it. There's a line of basket-ball players. Boy do they look angry.

"Ah shit." Says Mercedes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mercedes licks the blood off her middle finger. The bodies of the female basketball players lay around her. A figurative "fuck you" to the entire black community.

"How could you Mercy" asks Nancy. "Those were your girls. Your companions."

"Dem bitches were just a cover."

Nancy is so confused. "A cover for what."

Mercedes pops her pussy. Nancy Grace gasps. Nuff said.

"I cant even believe you right now." Says Rachel.

Mercedes shoots her brains out. The glee choir cheer anonymously. Nancy sulks in the corner. She can't take this violence. She gets enough of it at home.

"Finally!" exclaims Shuester. "Al Quada is no more!"

"I thought the bitch was a kike?" says Finn.

"Finn!" yells Puck. "that is so derogatory and offensive. As you can tell by my face, I am also jewish"

"Puck's right you guys." Screams Sue. "in fact, I think its time we all had a lesson in ethnic tolerance."

(dramatic fade to black)

(dramatic fade in)

The al quada-less glee choir is sitting in a circle, native style.

"…and when you all stick chop sticks up my vagina during our tri-weekly orgy, it makes me feel reduced to nothing but a bowl of rice and soy sauce." Tina wipes a tear from her slits.

"We're sorry!" sings the entire choir in a cute little melody.

"It's my turn." Says Santana softly. "here's the deal. I like tacos. Obviously. Its in my genetics to physically need them at every meal, but you don't have to laugh at me about it. My biological clock is ticking like a fucking clock. Can you hear it? It chimes every fucking hour. A constant reminder of the time I was raped. I had an abortion the same day. My mom is always like "Santana, when the fuck am I gonna me a grandmother" and im all like I dunno mom, maybe you should of thought of that before you raped me. But the past is the past and I need to move on. I will never be a mother and it kills me to the core. It's why im so eager to have unprotected sex"

Shuester smirks.

"Good job everybody." Says Sue to everybody. "its time for snacks.

As the group is munching on their refreshments, Rachel comes back. Reincarnated in the body of her dead baby. Mercedes weave melts off in shock. Nancy, in mid orgasm, takes a lizard and injects its teeth into the creepy Rachel baby. She's gone for good. They take her body and light it on fire, unleashing it into sea, forever gone. Peaceful.

2 weeks earlier. It's a Wednesday. Orgy time.

Mercedes stops poking tina with a chopsticks and wonders what she's doing with her life. Sometimes she wonders who she even is anymore. Rachel gives her a reassuring smile. They've been best friends since day one and will be for the rest of time.

Present day.

Sam takes out his cell phone and calls his cousin, Lauren.

"Lauren, sit down. I've got some news. Im with child."

Lauren dies of excitement. At her funeral, during the open mic eulogy, Nancy takes the spotlight.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, I am very excited to bring you this announcement. There is no better time to present to you the very first performance of the National Glee Choir!"

The lights go down, the disco ball shines, and the curtain opens….


End file.
